


The One With Cas's Wings

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Supportive Dean Winchester, Sweet, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas is still upset. For multiple reasons. One being he is tired of not having sex with Dean. It makes it worse because he knows it's his fault. Eventually... Cas pulls his wings out for Dean to see.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 26
Kudos: 189





	The One With Cas's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one gets let down with this... 😬  
> Thank y'all for reading!!

Cas will often lay directly on top of Dean, but not for very long. Definitely not the whole night. This is, so far, the one exception. Dean wakes up with Cas laying on him, Cas’s ear pressed to Dean’s chest and his arms snuggled around him, not casually, but tight. “Morning Cas,” Dean chuckles. 

Cas sits his head up, not knowing Dean had woken up until he said that. “I love you too, Dean!” Cas says quickly then presses into him again like a hug. He squeezes pretty tight actually, it’s almost crushing. 

“What?” Dean chuckles again. 

“You said it before you went to sleep and I didn’t say it back and I should have and I wanted to but you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up-”

“Cas, buddy,” Dean hugs him back, “I know you do. It’s okay, I didn’t take it personally.” Dean smiles. 

“Okay,” Cas sighs. A few seconds of silence go by. Dean is just thinking about how Cas is kinda a weirdo. But then he feels bad that Cas was probably thinking about this the whole time Dean was asleep and it’s really not that big of a deal. “Dean, do you know that your penis is erect?” Cas mumbles. 

“It’s the  _ morning!” _ Dean shoves Cas off of him, laughing. Cas immediately latches back onto Dean like a magnet. “You were heavy,” Dean smiles.

“You are also traditionally considered heavy,” Cas notes. 

“Thanks, Cas."

“You are taller than the average adult male, though.”

“I know, Cas,” Dean chuckles. 

“What did you dream about?” Cas asks suddenly. 

“I don’t remember. I don’t think I had one.”

“So no sex dream?” Cas asks. 

“No, sorry…”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Are you going to get up with me?” Dean asks. 

“I suppose so,” Cas swallows.

“Are you going to get dressed or are you going to wear this?”

“I can’t imagine how Sam and Jack would react if I only wore underwear for pants and then also your tshirt.”

“You can wear whatever you want,” Dean encourages. “They’ve seen  _ me _ in just underwear before…”

“Maybe, but only in passing. Not for the whole day.”

“When we go to motels in the summer! Then I wear just boxers.”   
“To  _ sleep in.  _ And I am not wearing boxers, I am wearing briefs.”

“You can wear what you want.”

“I am going to get dressed.”

“Okay,” Dean smiles.

“I like this shirt. The cotton feels pleasant.”

“You can have it,” Dean starts to get up.

“What?” Cas says, also getting up.

“I said you can have it… if you want it. It’s up to you.”

“Alright,” Cas nods. “I’ll have it. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Dean pulls on pants. They both get dressed and walk out, Cas grabbing the empty coffee mug as they go.

Cas seems much better today. Truthfully, the night before really cheered him up. He is no longer constantly thinking about his wings so he is okay. It’s only when the topic pops into his head is when he gets upset. He seems to shake it quickly though. He smiles more today. Everyone notices. Dean wonders if maybe Cas would be open to sex again but decides not to ask. Cas only  _ just last night _ kissed him again. It’s best not to push his luck. When Cas wants to have sex, he’ll bring it up.

Eventually, when it gets late again, Sam is the first one to go to bed. They have been playing Risk all afternoon. Dean  _ hates _ Risk. It’s long and boring. That being said, he is not going to let Jack win. Again. Sam lost first. Hence going to bed first. After about thirty more minutes, Jack is out. He goes to bed too. 

It’s Cas’s turn again and he makes it quickly. 

Then it’s Dean’s turn again.

Then Cas’s. Cas sighs halfway through his move. “Dean, you do not even enjoy this game,” Cas states.

“Yeah…”

“I do not wish to finish this game. Do you?”

“Ugh! I am so glad you said that!” Dean starts clearing the game. Cas joins. “I  _ hate _ this game! I was just tired of losing before Jack every time!”

“He does beat you quite often. He can be very good at games. It upsets me also when he beats me.”

“Yeah,” Dean puts the box away, “And he’s not even smug about it!”   
“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well… No…” Dean sighs, “I guess not. All I’m saying is that the kid plays to have fun, doesn’t care who wins, but then he wins.”

“Maybe that is the key.”

“No,” Dean shakes his head.

“Let’s go to your room,” Cas turns. 

“Ohh,” Dean stops. “I was actually gonna take a shower…”

“Okay,” Cas nods, “I’ll go with you.”

“You can wait in the room if you want…”

Cas grabs Dean’s hand, “That’s alright, I’ll go with you.”   
Dean swallows. Cas links their arms. It’s weird that Dean is excited about Cas touching him in this way, but he is. Cas is touching him and that is good. On another note, Cas is coming with him again so that’s a little unfortunate. “Okay,” Dean nods.

“You can still masturbate.”

“What?” Dean asks, shocked like he had never heard of such a thing.

“I understand that there are things you need to do. I also know that last time I was in the bathroom with you, you refrained. You don’t need to do that. You can masturbate.”

“Cas,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I know what you’re doing.”

They get to the bathroom and Dean turns on the shower. “So you are going to sit in here and wait instead of sit in our room and wait?” Dean asks. Cas notices that Dean said ‘our room’ again. 

“Yes.”

“Why?” Dean questions. 

“Because you are not in your room. You’re in here.”

“Oh.”

“If I am making you too uncomfortable by my being here then I will go-”

“No! You can stay.” Dean feels the water then starts stripping. 

“I’m worried that you still are not going to masturbate.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Dean says, stepping in.

Cas looks down. He feels kind of bad because he’s not taking care of Dean in  _ that  _ way so he needs to know that Dean is going to do it. “Does that mean you will?”

“Cas,” Dean grouches. “What the hell, man?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas’s voice breaks. 

Dean sighs. “If it makes you feel better, I will.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna do it quietly though.”

“But you  _ are _ going to do it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

While Dean is showering he talks to Cas a little bit. Cas answers. But mostly, it’s quiet. And Dean was right about him masturbating quietly. Cas only knows that Dean actually  _ did _ when he hears a very faint moan. 

Eventually, the two are back in Dean’s room. Dean climbs in bed, boxers and tshirt style again. Cas started getting undressed as well but stops when only his shoes are off. Dean lifts the blanket, “You comin’ in?”

Cas looks back at Dean and doesn’t answer. He looks like he’s in deep thought. Dean is confused again. He didn’t know Cas would have such a hard time with this. It’s a simple question, really. “I’m tired of not having sex with you,” Cas says plainly. 

Dean’s eyes go wide. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s my fault…” Cas shakes his head. “I can’t-” Cas stops mid-sentence again. He sits down on the edge of the bed. Away from Dean. “I can’t stop… thinking about them.” Cas hangs his head. Not a lot, but enough to notice. 

“Your wings?” Dean asks. He’s worried. And frozen. He doesn’t know what to do or say. He sees Cas nod. “Cas, I don’t mind doing whatever it is you want to do. Anything… anything is fine with me.”

“It’s not that,” Cas’s voice breaks. “It’s something else.”

Dean looks sadly at Cas. His voice is so… It hurts Dean to hear, and to think that Cas is feeling this way. “What is it?”

Cas turns around and sits facing Dean. He takes a deep breath. “Have you ever seen my wings?” Cas asks.

Dean nods. “Yes.”

“You have?” Cas says a bit more cheerful. “When?”

“Umm,” Dean tries to think. “In the barn, you spread them out… A few times after that I’ve seen them…”

Cas’s face falls again. “No, I mean have you  _ really _ seen them?”

“Is that not  _ really _ seeing them?” Dean asks cautiously. 

“Dean,” Cas’s eyebrows come together, “That was just a shadow cast from heavenly light… And you only remember my wings from the barn?”

“That was the first time so it stuck more… But I remember other times…” Dean has no idea if what he’s saying is making it better or worse.

“My wings were severely broken at the barn,” Cas closes his eyes.

“I didn’t know that…” Dean looks down, realizing  _ why  _ they were broken.

“So,” Cas swallows and opens his eyes. “So you have never seen what they actually look like?”

“No,” Dean says sadly and worried. “How could I have seen them?”   
“Don’t you,” Cas closes his eyes tightly and looks up towards the ceiling, “Don’t you have special glasses for this sort of thing?”

“Special glasses?” Dean says, more confused. He has more questions than answers right now.    
“The ones you burned with holy fire? They let you see things that are in the sidereal plane…”

“Oh,” Dean knows the glasses he’s talking about. “No, I never looked. I never thought to…”

“So you will never get to see what they…” Cas looks like he’s barely making it through the words. “Used to be…”

It’s official. Dean is in physical pain to see Cas like this. “I’m sorry,” Dean mumbles.

“It’s okay,” Cas opens his eyes and looks back to Dean. 

“Cas…” Dean knows this isn’t the best time to bring it up. “Cas, I don’t know what the sidereal plane is.”

“It’s where angels keep their wings. That’s why heavenly light casts a shadow because the walls of the earthly plane and the sidereal plane are so thin.”

“Are we in the earthly plane?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…” Dean gulps. “I’m sorry I’ve never seen them…” Dean looks away. “But you could… show me now.”

They are both silent for a while. “Okay…” His voice breaks. 

“You don’t have to!” Dean says quickly. Cas isn’t reacting well to this, which is to be expected. 

Cas pulls off his jacket and coat. “I can show you,” Cas says. And it’s more to convince himself. “I need my shirt off.” Cas doesn’t move so Dean thinks he’s waiting for Dean to do something. 

“Okay,” Dean crawls over to Cas and kneels in front of him, sitting back on his knees to undo Cas’s buttons for him. 

“Thank you,” Cas’s voice breaks again. 

Cas pulls his shirt off. “Cas,” Dean sighs, “If you are not comfortable with this, you do not have to show me.”

“Do you not wish to see them?” 

“NO!” Dean says a bit too loud and fast. “That’s not it! I want to see them… But only if you want to show me.”

Cas nods. He turns back around, sitting on the edge of the bed again. His head is hanging down again. Dean doesn’t move. He’s too worried to move. Not of Cas… Or his wings. It’s about Cas. He doesn’t want to make any wrong decisions. “I just need to…” Cas swallows “Manifest them.”

“Okay,” Dean says softly. His lamp flickers a couple of times which he can see out of the corner of his eye but he can’t look away from Cas. Dean gulps as Cas’s wings appear. One moment, they are just there. No sound, no fade, just  _ there. _ Dean watches as Cas slowly spreads them out. They stretch wide. One can’t stretch all the way due to the wall’s obstruction. The other one stretches farther, reaching about fifteen feet. 

“Woah,” Dean looks at them. They’re huge.  _ Huge _ . He doesn’t know how big he was expecting them to be, but holy fucking hell they are huge. 

“They used to be quite beautiful, actually…” Cas half-laughs but Dean can tell it was fake and forced. “They were something I could have bragged about to other angels if I wanted to. I didn’t. But now-” Cas sobs, “Now they’re all…” They start to slowly fold back in, “Ruined.” 

Dean is still speechless and just watching.

“Just…” Cas swallows, giving into crying, “Damaged.”

“Are they healing?” Dean asks softly. He knows how they got this way.

“I don’t know,” Cas sobs. His wings are tightly back where they started. Cas puts his face into his hands. 

Dean doesn’t know what to say to Cas. This whole time Dean thought he was embarrassed about the  _ idea _ but really he is just embarrassed of  _ them.  _ “It's gonna be okay, Cas…” Dean closes his eyes and hopes he’s right. 

Cas sniffs hard and lifts his head up. “You’re right…” Cas’s eyes are still closed. 

“Can I-” Dean puts a hand up. Again, Dean knows this is not the best time, but he can’t  _ not _ ask. “Can I touch them?”

No one says anything and no one moves for a few moments. “No,” Cas sobs again.

“Okay,” He says softly and puts his hand down. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas cries into his hands again and his wings disappear. 

“Cas…” Dean says sadly. “You have nothing to apologize for…” 

It really sucks. The whole situation sucks. It sucks that Cas feels bad. It sucks that he keeps apologizing. It sucks that he is crying. It sucks that Dean can’t help him. Everything just…  _ sucks. _ “Come ‘ere, Cas” Dean puts his arms out and Cas moves, curling up into him, still crying. Dean holds Cas to him, “It’s okay to be sad…” Dean says softly, also trying not to cry. “Everything is going to be okay… You don’t need to keep apologizing.”

“Yes, I do!” Cas cries, “I’ve let you down, all of you…  _ so _ many times… This is just proof… A reminder.”

“Cas-” Dean’s voice breaks too.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Cas nuzzles into Dean again, not that he can really be any closer. 

“Okay.” Dean will stop, but he doesn’t want to. Cas can’t just say something like that and not let Dean reply! It’s unfair. But, Cas said he didn’t want to talk about it. So he’s not gonna talk about it. Dean starts swaying a little bit. Arms wrapped around Cas… Cas pressed into him… Just swaying. Dean finds this comforting so he hopes Cas will too. He does. But Dean doesn’t know. 

“I need to stop crying,” Cas sniffs. 

“No,” Dean says sharply. “You cry. I hold you.” Dean closes his eyes and rests his chin on Cas’s head. “It’s okay to cry. As long as you need…”

Cas doesn’t say anything, he just presses into Dean again so Dean holds him tighter. 

They stay like that for a while. Then Cas stopped crying but they are still like that. Eventually, they stop rocking and Dean’s arms loosen because he fell asleep. He tried to fight it but it bested him. Cas smiles at him then lays him down. Dean stirs as he does this, but he doesn’t wake up. 

When Dean finally does wake up, Cas is wrapped around him again. Dean looks around, confused about how he got there, but he adjusts quickly. He puts an arm around Cas. “We don’t have to get up today if that’s what you want,” Dean says softly. 

“We  _ need _ to get up,” Cas says. 

“Okay,” Dean nods. “We can do that too.”

“I’m sorry I kept you awake so long last night.”

Dean can keep telling Cas he doesn’t need to apologize, but it doesn’t stop him. Then Dean thinks about how he does the same thing when Cas tells him that. Maybe… Maybe Cas just needs someone to forgive him instead. “That’s alright…”

“Okay,” Cas nods. “I’m sorry I’ve been upset lately…”

“I’m sorry too,” Dean sighs. “But it’s okay…”

“Okay,” Cas agrees. 

“Do you want anything?” Dean asks, “I mean… Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No…”

“Okay,” Dean says as he starts to sit up. “If you think of anything tell me.”

“I will.”

Dean starts to get dressed and Cas follows. Dean checks the time and it’s earlier than he thought but also he thought it was really late. 

Throughout the morning it seems like Cas reverted back a few days. He’s not talking or smiling, and he definitely is not making jokes. Towards the early afternoon, Cas sits down and starts researching cases as a distraction. Problem is, Cas isn’t really that good at finding cases. Sam sees so he sits down with him and researches too. Then Jack. Then Dean walks in but he doesn’t start researching. Cas is on his computer anyway. And even if he wasn’t, he doesn’t want to. He just sits next to Cas. After a few minutes, Cas crosses his ankle over Dean’s because Dean likes it. Dean smiles. Cas’s mood gets better slowly throughout the afternoon. 

Eventually, when they all get tired of looking and not finding anything, they go to watch TV. Their show is on tonight anyway. Sam looks at Dean and Cas kinda funny, just because he’s never seen it before. Dean is sitting  _ properly _ on the couch, Cas is laying next to him with his head in Dean’s lap. It’s just new. Jack, who has room on the couch, again, sits on the floor.

When the show ends, Cas tells Dean to get closer so he can tell him something. Dean leans down to listen to Cas whisper very softly, “I want to go to your room.”

Dean whispers back “Okay,” And sits back up and Cas gets off of him. “Goodnight, guys,” Dean says as he and Cas walk away. Sam and Jack both say goodnight but stay to watch more TV. It’s kind of early for them to go to bed. 

Dean undresses into just his underwear and socks. Cas does as well, but then he puts on the shirt that Dean gave to him. Cas sits on the bed. “Hey, Cas!” Dean walks over to his closet and swings open the door. “Look what came in today!” He points to a few new pictures of the two of them taped to the inside. 

Cas squints at them until he can see them. The first one he sees is one of him wearing the crown of flowers Dean made him. “When did you take these?” there is another one of Cas from behind, squatting to feed the ducks. Cas wouldn’t have seen Dean take that one, but surely he would have seen the one with the flowers. He sees the third one, “Is that a photo of me talking to the mortician?”

Dean laughs, “Yes! It was funny and I wanted to remember it forever. Remember how confused he was when you asked him those questions?” 

“He was,” Cas chuckles, “Quite confused.”

“As one is… when you ask them about hellish shit,” Dean smiles, “But also, that guy was an idiot.”

“That man was an ass.” Dean laughs. “Is that from the comic convention?” Cas points. 

“Yeah! When you dressed like Alexis! I almost didn’t put it up because this is  _ not _ where I keep my porn…” Cas snorts. “Look how grumpy you are,” Dean smiles at the picture. “So pissed off… And here’s the one we took-”

“On our anniversary!” Cas says a bit louder, “Jack took it!”

“Yeah!” Dean smiles. 

Then it's quiet for a few seconds. Dean shuts the door and leans against it for a moment. “Cas… Can I ask you a sensitive question?”

“Yes,” Cas swallows.

Dean expected him to say no. He hasn’t fully constructed his thoughts yet. “When you wrote down wings… All those times… What did- What did you want to do?” Dean sits in bed next to Cas.

Cas looks down. “I wanted you to touch them.”

“Just touch them?”

“Yes.”

“And that would feel…” Dean prompts. 

“I assume it's very good.”

“You assume?”   
“Here is what I know. Gabriel would talk to me about his sexual encounters anytime he got the opportunity to do so.” Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah…” Dean laughs, “That guy got around…”

“From what I’ve heard, yes. He once talked about something he was nervous to try but it ended up being the most sexually gratifying experience of his life… I don’t really like to think about it.”

“Well, he  _ is _ your brother, so I get that.” Dean nods. He starts to think though. “I can’t think of anything  _ he’d _ be nervous to try. I’m sure that guy has done  _ everything.” _

“Yes, it would have to be something  _ very _ extreme. I always kind of thought it would be this.”

“This is ‘very extreme?’”

Cas closes his eyes. “Yes.” His voice cracks. 

“Oh…” Dean says softly. He better not push Cas anymore. 

Shockingly, Cas continues on his own. “I also know… This is a simplified version because it is quite complicated to explain, but our wings… Have things like nerve endings… Sort of like for humans… That makes our wings  _ very sensitive.”  _ Cas opens his eyes and looks down and away. “In case you forgot, nerve endings are the reason why your genitals are so sensitive.” Dean wishes Cas had not just said genitals, but whatever. “There are so many, clustered together so tightly that it feels good when stimulated…” 

“Mm-hmm…” Dean nods. Reasons like this are why Dean wishes Cas’s exact correct terms would  _ not _ turn him on. He adjusts the way he's sitting. Cas glances at him as he does and knows right away. Dean thinks that he didn’t though. 

“So… that is why I thought…” Cas breathes in and out deeply, “It would be worth trying.”

“I hope I’m not overstepping,” Dean starts, “But I was thinking about that today…”

Cas says nothing and just listens. 

“You have all these bad memories tied to your wings that…” Dean looks away from Cas, “That you  _ resent  _ them.”   
“Dean,” Cas looks like he’s about to cry again. “You’ve  _ seen _ them… They are scarred… and broken… and-” Cas swallows. “And burned…” 

Dean looks at Cas and Cas is still looking away. 

“Feathers don’t come back where they are supposed to… They will  _ never _ be the same.” Cas closes his eyes. Dean sees a tear come down Cas’s face but he isn’t sobbing like yesterday night. Neither is good, but one is clearly worse. “And It… reminds me of how I’ve failed.”

That is one of the saddest things Dean has ever heard which is saying a lot in his line of business. “Cas…” Dean touches Cas’s hand and Cas pulls it away. Dean looks down and doesn't try again. “You’ve made mistakes, but you haven’t  _ failed.”  _ Dean swallows. “We’ve all messed up. Everyone has. It doesn’t mean you are bad. And it doesn’t mean you failed… And it  _ definitely _ doesn’t mean that you let any of us down.” 

This feels weird. Dean said a lot of genuine stuff consecutively. It’s odd. He feels like someone else should be doing this, not him. He knows it’s gotta be him though. 

“You never… You never give up. And if you never give up, you can’t fail, right? Cas, you are so-” Dean can’t come up with a word good enough. “Awesome. You are talented and strong, and smart, and  _ terrible at talking to witnesses,” _ Dean jokes and it makes Cas laugh for a second. It’s hard for Dean to be serious 100% of the time. “And you’re one of the good guys.” Dean half-smiles and looks down. Cas reaches for Dean’s hand and holds. “I love you… and I know that Sam and Jack do too. And you’ve always… Always had the right idea,” Cas half-smiles too. “And like I said, you’re really strong which is a huge turn-on for me.” Dean jokes again. 

“You do like-” Cas chuckles genuinely, “You do like strong people.”

“I once shook the hand of a famous wrestler for so long that he had to ask for his hand back.”

Cas chuckles again. 

“You are good… So I think,” Dean gets serious again, “That we should try to start associating your wings with good things.” Dean wipes Cas’s eyes really quickly. 

Cas nods and sniffs. “How?” Cas’s voice breaks sounding so helpless, but at least he’s interested. 

“I don’t completely know, but I know we can start by letting me see them…”

“But…” Cas puts his free hand to cover part of his face, “They’re wrecked.”

“Cas,” Dean says sternly, “Your wings are the most incredible things I have ever seen, and I’ve seen so many things…”

“Do you really think they’re incredible?” Cas asks.

“Absolutely. I couldn’t describe them to someone else accurately enough that they would get a good picture because I’ve never seen anything so… extraordinary… It’s unreal.”

Cas doesn’t say anything for a few moments. “Thank you.” Dean just smiles. Cas sniffs big for a final time and wipes his eyes himself. He sits down in the middle of the bed facing Dean and he closes his eyes. Dean doesn’t know what he’s doing but he stays quiet. “Okay,” Cas says as he pulls his tshirt off over his head. Dean’s lamps flicker again and then Cas’s wings are back into their plane of existence. 

Dean marvels at them again. Cas opens his eyes. He’s never seen Dean’s reaction before. His mouth is just hanging open, eyes bouncing all around, watching his wings unfold and stretch out. “Hah,” Dean lets out, “They got bigger.” 

Cas smiles, “No they didn’t.”

“Are you sure?” Dean still just watches. 

Cas’s face goes back to a worried look. “I wish you could have seen what they… once were.”

“I like what they are now…” Dean nods. Cas blushes. Dean sees that and thinks it’s pretty out of character for Cas. But this past week has been, still is, weird. “Can I… Can I, um…” Dean didn’t know yesterday that his wings were sensitive when you touch them. Now it feels like he’s asking permission to jack him off or something. Except a thousand times weirder. “Ummm…”

“Would you like to touch them?” Cas blushes more. His face is really red now. 

“Can I?”

“Um,” Cas swallows. He looks around quickly then turns his head away from Dean. Dean thinks he means no but is too nervous to say it. That is until Cas moves his wings towards Dean like he’s reaching for him. 

Dean, he guesses, sort of forgot? That Cas’s wings move on their own? His eyes go wide when they come towards him. He looks back at Cas and Cas is just looking away, blushing and waiting. Dean’s heart is beating really fast as he reaches a hand out. He gets really close but is sort of afraid to go the last inch to touch them. It’s just the end… And Dean just wants to reach out and touch the feathers but he’s worried about Cas. He holds his hand out and gulps. Then Cas’s wing touches  _ him. _ Dean looks over at Cas who is looking back at him. “Fucking hell these are soft,” Dean says  _ so _ elegantly. 

Cas smiles. 

Dean gets on his knees and crawls closer to Cas and starts feeling all over his wings. “They’re so soft,” Dean says again. He’s just shocked. “I don’t know what I expected…” Dean runs his fingers through the feathers gently, “But holy  _ fuck, _ Cas!” Dean is  _ infatuated.  _ He can’t remember what his original goal was. “Babe, this is awesome,” Dean smiles, then looks at Cas. Cas is biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows are pushed together. Dean pulls his hands away immediately, “Fuck! Am I hurting you?”

Cas blushes again and shakes his head, “No…” Cas moves his hands out of his lap revealing a boner. 

Dean gets immediately excited. “Oh!” He smiles. “Okay…” He runs his finger through Cas’s feathers again, but this time a little closer to him. 

“Ohh,” Cas hums delightfully. 

Dean gulps. He doesn’t know where to start or what to do. It’s exciting but scary. He doesn’t want to hurt Cas but he wants to figure this out. He puts his hand behind it and pulls it towards his mouth and he kisses it. “Mmm,” Cas groans. “Your lips are what are  _ truly _ soft in this situation,” Cas says deeply. 

“No,” Dean smiles, “It’s these, it’s your wings.” He kisses a line down them getting closer to Cas. 

“Mmm,” Cas groans. Dean can see his wings twitch and sort of shake for a moment. Cas’s other wing moves towards Dean. Dean, again, must keep forgetting they move on their own. “Do this one too…” Cas swallows and closes his eyes, waiting for Dean to kiss down the other one. “Auhh…” Cas groans again, still quietly. Dean sees Cas’s toes wiggling through his dress socks which is odd. Cas’s  _ toes _ don’t wiggle when he gets excited. They never have before. It happens to  _ Dean _ all the time though when Cas is kissing up his neck. “Keep going,” Cas says. Dean had paused. 

“Do what?”

“I don’t know, but you have good ideas.” Cas swallows. “Just don’t stop going.”

Dean grins and starts that scratch thing that Cas does with his fingertips when he’s washing Dean’s hair. Dean does that from the end of Cas’s wing toward Cas as close as he can reach.

“Ohh,” Cas groans a little louder. “Do that again.” He makes a fist and puts a knuckle in his mouth, eyes still closed.

Dean smiles and does it again but up the other wing. 

“Ughh,” Cas moans, just as loud, but muffled.

“How’s this feel?” Dean asks, doing it again. 

“Hahh…” Cas gets louder the closer Dean gets to the middle of his back. “Amazing.”

“Take off your underwear.”

“What?”

“Yeah! Take ‘em off! You’re obviously hard… Just do it!”

“I know this is selfish but,” Cas swallows. He opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “I don’t want you to get distracted…” 

“I promise I won’t.”

“Can you really promise that?” Cas asks, staring deep into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean contemplates for a moment. “Yes.”

Cas nods and his underwear is suddenly gone. “You are hard as well,” Cas reaches to touch Dean’s boxers, “Should I remove your underwear too-”

“No!” Dean moves away. “Then I’ll  _ really _ get distracted.”

“Okay…” Cas nods. “Uhm, Dean? Please start again, but don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop.” Dean nods. “Understood.”

“Thank you.” Cas closes his eyes again and his blush comes back. 

Dean scratches his fingertips softly down his wing which kind of messes his feathers up the wrong way. Dean thinks that may be part of what is making Cas moan though so he doesn’t stop. Then when he gets as far as he can reach, he strokes them back the right way. 

Dean wants to be gentle, but he doesn’t know how gentle is too gentle. He kneels up tall, right in front of Cas and holds both his wings next to him like a hallway. Cas gulps. Then Dean continues the scratching then the stroking down the tops of both his wings simultaneously. “Ahh!” Cas moans. Dean hesitates again because that could have been pain. “I asked you not to stop!” Cas grunts. 

“Sorry,” Dean apologizes. Cas doesn’t usually make noises like that. It’s good that it was a pleasure sound, he’s just not used to it. Dean does it again and Cas moans again, even louder. Dean loves hearing Cas moan like this. Maybe he’s losing control. Dean looks down and Cas’s dick is leaking insane amounts of precome like a constant flow. Again,  _ new, weird. _ And his arms are bent and squished into his chest like he's holding something really close to him but he’s  _ not. _ And he’s seriously shaking, a lot and wildly. Dean scratches down a bit rougher and Cas gets louder. “Oh, Cas,” Dean whines. His noises are  _ very _ erotic. 

“I like…” Cas pants, “I like this.” Cas bites his bottom lip.

Dean’s always agreed. Rough is good. Makes everything feel more intense. He freaking loves it. But, again, he doesn’t know how to gauge this yet so he stays pretty gentle. Unless Cas tells him otherwise, but Cas seems to be struggling through words right now. That’s another good thing. 

Dean scratches down but before he strokes back up he spends some time down close to Cas, scratching in the same spot. “Ahhh,” Cas starts to moan. Dean stays there and Cas’s moan just stretches on. “Hah!” It’s all just one non-stop moan the whole time Dean scratches there. Dean looks down and Cas’s dick spurts out more come but then there is still a constant stream. Dean strokes back up finally and Cas’s moan finally ends. Dean really looks at what Cas has going on down there and it’s  _ so much come. Does Cas even realize that it’s happening? _ Dean sees a very large, wet, puddle of come under his dick. It’s leaking out and sliding down and pooling on the bed. There’s so much it looks like Cas already came and then some. And Cas  _ already _ comes more than normal. But he  _ hasn’t  _ come yet. It’s all been just slowly leaking out. 

Dean does the same thing, spending lots of time down close by Cas and Cas lets out his never-ending moan of out-of-control pleasure until Dean takes his hands off. “Just a second,” Dean climbs off the bed.

Cas opens his eyes, slightly frustrated. “What happened?”

Dean runs around the bed then climbs back on, kneeling behind Cas. “I have an idea.” Dean looks at where his wings are coming out of his back. It’s weird for a second but then it feels completely normal. Which… might be the weird part. That he finds it normal. Dean puts his hands back into the tufts of feathers but this time the part closest to his back. 

“Ohh! Dean!” Dean sees his lamps flicker again. He actually thinks it’s kind of cool. He thinks Cas’s eyes are closed again so Cas didn’t see. 

Dean fondles around the base of his wings. His wings start twitching all the way down at random. Dean grazes his thumb along the hard part of his wing which is against his back and Cas moans louder than he had before. His lamps do the flashing thing again. “Again!” Cas shouts, “Please… again!” Dean smiles and does it with both his wings this time. Rubbing his thumb deep and slowly against where they meet his back. Cas’s chest jerks forward on its own. “Hahhhh!” Cas bites his lip again to get himself to stop moaning. 

Dean loves this. Cas is legitimately falling apart. This is the best thing that could have happened with Cas’s wings. Dean does the scratches all around close to the base of his wing and Cas can’t stop whining. “You like it best the closer I get to the beginning.”

“Yeah,” Cas pants. “Keep- hah!” Cas pants “Keep going!” 

Dean quickly peaks at Cas’s dick, just to see. It’s really peculiar so his curiosity is natural. Cas’s dick is still leaking precome. It’s gained volume since Dean has moved. It’s like the floodgates are open. “I love hearing you like this…” Dean keeps going. Cas moans. “You can’t stop moaning. It feels too good, doesn’t it?”

Cas just groans again. “Hah!” 

“What do I need to do to make you come?”

“Hah! Dean!” Cas whines.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out.” Dean smirks. 

Cas keeps groaning. Sometimes, Cas will have a groan louder than others. On  _ those _ groans is when Dean’s lamps flicker. Dean keeps feeling and scratching around by the base of Cas’s wings until he feels something. Cas moans really loud. Dean looks at one of his hands and rubs his thumb and pointer finger together, “Is this… grease?” Dean asks. He puts his thumb back against it and rubs, searching for the one on the other side. Cas moans loud. He looks at his hands, “Cas, what is this?”

“Hah!” Cas gulps, “They’re-” Cas groans again, “Oil glands!” He says quickly. 

Dean nods but Cas can’t see it. Dean pushes his thumbs against them again and rubs. Cas groans really loud.  _ Really  _ loud. He thinks Sam and Jack could probably hear him with that one. His lamps flicker again. Dean keeps going, not letting up. 

“Dean!” Cas shouts. 

Dean scratches around again but lets his thumbs find the glands again too, thinking this is probably how he’s gonna get Cas to come. 

“Ohhhh!” Cas shouts, “I’m- I-” Cas is panting. His wings and now, his body too, are shaking and twitching. “I’m goin- Going to-”

Yes. Finally. Cas is going to come and he can’t even say it. Where is that composure now, Cas? Dean is excited. So excited. He likes that he can get Cas to act this way. He wants to do it all the time. All the time. “Gahhh!” Cas screams and comes. Dean doesn’t see it though. He’s too focused on the shattering sounds of glass, a very bright, blue light that Dean is pretty sure is coming from Cas’s eyes, and now the darkness. It sounded like a  _ ton _ of glass broke. The light bulbs got  _ very _ bright then exploded. Now it’s completely dark in Dean’s room. 

Dean takes his hands off of Cas who is panting. Hard. “Holy fucking hell, Cas! What just happened?” Cas just pants and doesn’t say anything. He slowly lays back until he’s laying down. Dean scoots out of the way as he does. 

There are three sharp pounds on the door and then he hears Sam’s voice  _ “Dean?” _ He sounds upset. 

Dean scrambles around his dark room for a flashlight but he grabs his phone first. “And my screen is cracked,” Dean nods. It’s hard to get his light on because his fingers are so oily. He looks over at Cas. His eyes are closed and he’s still just laying and panting on the bed. Dean opens the door a little bit, “Yes?” he asks. Dean looks around and the only lights that are on are the red emergency backup lights.  _ Fuck. _

“The lights went out and the TV went static then turned off.” Sam grouches. 

“Did the lights explode?” Dean asks. 

“No.”

“Okay… maybe the breaker tripped,” Dean stands casually in the doorway which opens the door a bit more. 

“Was it you two? Did something happen?”

“Psh,” Dean waves him off and the door opens up a little more. “No.”

“ _ Don’t let him see!” _ Cas shouts quickly and out of breath and almost embarrassed. Sam can’t see him naked and Sam  _ especially  _ can’t see his wings. Dean grabs the door quickly and closes himself almost into it. 

Sam makes a knowing face. There’s no way he  _ knows _ the specific details of what happened, but he knows it’s their fault. Dean’s face turns red. “I’ll check the breaker,” Dean looks down.

“Quickly,” Sam says like a threat. 

“Cas,” Dean shouts, “I’ll be right back!” He steps out and closes the door. 

Dean and Sam walk down the hall. “Dude, you’re-” Sam shields his eyes. 

Dean looks down. Yes, he is in his boxers. Yes, he is hard. And yes, there is a wet spot on the front due to a little bit of his come. Dean is about to turn off to get to the breaker, “Grow up, Sammy.” But yeah, he’s embarrassed. 

Dean comes back to the room and Cas is still laying on the bed. Wings out, dick out. “Well,” Dean says, “You made the power in the  _ entire _ bunker go out… So that’s fun.” Cas doesn’t say anything. “It came back on, the breaker just tripped.” Cas still doesn’t say anything. “The lights in here though,” Dean chuckles, “They weren't so lucky… And, not that this is a big deal, but, I have to get my screen replaced…” Dean smiles and gets on the bed with Cas. He puts his phone on his side table face-down so the flashlight makes it to where they can see in the room. “Oh! And the picture frames! Haha! Cas!” Dean laughs. “That’s so awesome.” And destructive but, whatever. “So…” Dean pokes Cas in the shoulder. 

Cas turns his face towards Dean. “I’m worried I will never learn to control that…” Cas swallows. 

“Control what? The explosions?”

“Yes. I’m afraid it will never get better. What if I do that every time?” Dean smiles because it sounds like Cas wants to do that again. “It’s like when you moan tremendously loud at each of your orgasms and you can’t stop.”

“Well…That’s okay then… Just means you’re out of control.”

“I’m not used to being out of control.” Cas closes his eyes. “I’m going to move… and you are going to see the huge mess I made on your bed.” Cas scoots away, “See?”   
“Yeah, Cas… That’s a lot of come. I don’t… I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get what?” Cas asks.

“The steady stream of come flowing outta your dick? That was insane.”

“It was incredible,” Cas bats his eyes dreamily. “Mhmm.”

“Cas, how did you come that much?”

“Mmm,” Cas hums delightfully, not answering. 

“So, what the fuck is an oil gland?” Dean asks, smiling. 

“It produces oil for when feathers need to be preened.” 

Dean makes a face. “They are pretty far back there, do you do that yourself?” 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “We help each other. No one has been doing it since we stopped flying though,” Cas looks down. 

“Did it feel good when other angels did it?”

“No. It feels like someone brushing your hair.”

“But that felt really good, didn’t it?”

Cas smiles. “Yeah, it did.”   
“You made it seem like it did.” Dean smiles, “I was almost jealous… So what was different?”

“You are a human.”

“Oh.”

“I was surprised at how you ground your thumbs into them. It felt… Mm!” Cas doesn't know a word. 

“I had no idea your wings were so sensitive.”

“I didn’t know either! I liked that very much…”

“Hate to break it to you, Cas, but me and my addictive personality want that all the time.”

“Are you saying you are addicted to this?”

“I am now! Wanna be the reason you get like that  _ all the time. _ ” Dean smiles. Cas laughs. “How do… How do you feel about it?”

“That would be nice…” Cas smiles, “If we did this more often…”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Just gotta… manip- what did you say?”

“Manifest?”

“Yes! Just gotta bring ‘em onto this plane.”

“Yes,” Cas smiles, “But now I think I am going to put them back into the sidereal plane, I'm getting tired.” Suddenly his wings are gone again. 

“Oh no!” Dean giggles. “So… That was good then?” Dean asks again nervously.

“It was  _ very _ good.”

“Was it what you wanted?”

“It was more than I could have thought to want, Dean. I had no idea it was going to feel  _ that _ good. I couldn’t stop moaning… It was- It was- I don’t know.” Cas shrugs, “I am glad this happened. I’ve never felt better.”

Dean nods and smiles. “Not to be pushy,” Dean starts, “But do I have to clean up the gallon of come you spilled on our bed, or are you going to do that?”

Cas smiles.  _ ‘Our bed.’ _ “I will,” Cas cleans it up and his underwear is suddenly back on. Good thing too, Dean would have had no idea where to start with that. 

“Clean me too?” Dean asks.

“Do you need to be cleaned?” Cas asks, confused. 

Dean looks down and Cas’s eyes follow his all the way to the wet spot on his boxers. “It’s just a little bit.” Cas smiles and cleans him up.

Dean nods then lays down in the bed, pulling the blankets over him, kicking Cas out of the way of his feet, and turning his phone light off. Cas smiles and moves. He finds his tshirt and puts it back on. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean yawns, “For what?”

“You know what…” Cas crawls in beside Dean. “For everything…”

“Don’t mention it,” Dean cuddles into Cas.

“But you know that you-”

“You don’t have to say it,” Dean puts his hand on Cas’s mouth. “I exhausted all of my genuine, serious-talk feelings already. Enough for a month. Don’t expect me to be serious for at least a month.” He pulls his hand back down and wraps his arm around Cas.

“Okay,” Cas chuckles.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

Dean tickles Cas for a few seconds. 

“Dean!” Cas laughs. 

“I’ve gotta make up for almost a week's worth of your laughs so be prepared.” 

“I…” Cas sighs, “I understand. Do what you must.”

“G’night, Cas…” Dean says softly with a smile. 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“I love youuu…” Dean mumbles.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dean loves Cas... Pass it on...
> 
> Comment what you think! I love y'alls comments! It makes my day! Thank you for reading!


End file.
